You Never Forget Your First Love
by Lermario
Summary: I don't know how this happened, but fate magically brought me back to the blonde haired grey eyed girl whom I've been trying to forget for years. What I also don't get is how she can just stand there right in front of me and go "you never forget your first love" when I'm dying inside. But now that I'm with her I'm afraid those old feelings are coming back- I love her again.
1. Everything Has Changed Percy POV

"You Never Forget Your First Love"

* * *

** Hi. This is my new story- and it shall finally be a chapter story. (Woohoo for me.) Hahaha, ok. But I'm sure this story can actually go somewhere. I'd probably take forever to update, which is odd because I already have about 10 chapters ready and the story is looking pretty good- but I'm not really sure this will be 'successful' so ehh. .**

**But anyways I write for the sake of my percabeth heart, but it would be even better if people would enjoy it with me by reviewing. Please review? Oh yeah, and if you like the story please share it to other fellow demigods so I could actually be motivated to transfer the chapters from my notebook to a document. I hope you Percy People- Percy Peeps like it! **

**PS: Mark Of Athena was absolutely mind blowing. Ahhhh. You will read more from me at the end of this chapter. Now I would like to present Chapter 1 of You Never Forget Your First Love: the test read, if peeps like it or this shall be deleted, chapter. **

**Warnings: 1 swear word at the end of the chpater, I had to put it...**

* * *

Percy POV:

I _do not_ get why some people hate the water.

They would sure miss out on how the waves crash with the big splashes of water created by the boats out on the water. They would not be able to see all the beautiful shades of the water, from deep blue to sea green... And dear gods, the smell of the water and everything else that makes it one of my favourite scents in the world.

I mean, _what's not to like?_

I have pretty much been in this place all day, looking out at the water and just thinking. I've seen all the different types of people pass by, all of them here for different reasons. It's pretty funny how much I'm able to think when I'm near the water- it's kind of miraculous.

Soon hours passed and the sounds of heels or footsteps hitting the hard wood of the pier started to disappear. But when I was sure that I was alone and I was sure that It was just gonna be me, the water, and a beautiful starry night I sensed a person coming my way.

Do you ever have those feelings, like when your about to ride a _rollercoaster_- when your partly scared to death and the other part is just electric, that's how I feel. I know I shouldn't look back- no _rollercoaster_ has ever done me good- but I just did.

And now I'm feeling this very odd feeling, like lightning has just touched water and It's just weird. I don't know if it's because this woman in front of me is just so beautiful. Or if it's because my stomach is twisting because it looks like her.

**Her, I tell you her.**

With naturally blonde hair with some dark parts on the top and her striking grey eyes. There was no mistaking she was beautiful and fierce, but she could also be _her_. You know, _her_, as in _Annabeth._

I was literally about to look away and avoid a conversation when she spoke and her voice just electrified me, and water lovers should never ever feel electricity.

"You've been here quite some time." she said while studying my every feauture with her grey eyes.

It was torturing, not knowing what she was thinking about me. But I guess no person would ever be able to tell what she was thinking, just like with Annabeth.

_"ummm, _yeah.." I replied with an obviously stupid voice. She looked a bit annoyed with my not so enthusiastic answer but also like something inside her sparked with my seaweed brain-ish answer..

"I saw you the whole time from my seat over there by the bookstore." she replied while pointing to the place.

"That makes sense" I replied _stupidly again_ I think...

"It's supposed to make sense actually-" yeah that was a stupid reply. She continued and said "Hey you kind of remind me of somebody.. You seem to love the water a lot, just like _him_"

"I actually really love the water, yes.. And I love the whole idea of this pier it's modern and has shops and stuff, and it actually doesn't pollute the water.." I said.

"Yeah.. I was actually the architect.." she said while looking down. Architect, nice- woah wait. No no no no no...

"Oh." I replied completly stunned. Please don't be _her_. I'm not sure if I want to let her know how much pain, how much I missed her, and how much I actually loved her. LoveD. Loved I'm telling you, until we just fell apart.

Shelooked at me deeply in the eyes only in that way Annabeth can I looked deeply into hers too and saw that it was, really was her.

"I know It's you Percy." she said while raising her arm up to touch my cheek but I stopped her.

"Don't Annabeth." I said straightly to her. "You seriously think you can just come back here and act like nothing happened to us before? I really don't get why you didn't forget about me, like _I_ forgot _you_?" I asked and I'm sure there was anger in my voice. I said these words without me even knowing and regretted them instantly. I have never wanted to forget about her. I try to sometimes, but I just can't. I just don't get why I even did run away from her- and I just don't get why fate brought me to _her_.

Her.

And it's like I'm made to just, love her again- now that she's standing right in front of me. But no, I tell you. No matter how seriously beautiful this woman is or how much it hurts me inside to see her hurt face after what I just said, I swear that I am done with Annabeth Chase.

_But little did I know that the promise to myself wouldn't last that long._

* * *

"Percy, you seriously expect me to forget you?" she said to me completely dumbfounded.

I looked at her and said "I just don't know what to say Annabeth. I can't forget the pain and looking at you just brings that back okay?"Then I said "So, just leave me alone, okay." which was not the sensible way of telling her that I needed space.

"Okay, so you want me to hate you? That is absolutely fine you know, because for the past 5 years I _have been_ hating you. And I don't even know why now I decide to come back to New York and even attempt to make peace with you! I swear you are heartless and that is why we broke up. Have fun messing up your life." she said with no crying and just anger. She started to walk away but then she turned back and said "I don't want to speak to you, not now, not ever." and then she was out.

Turns out I didn't have anything to say to her too. I didn't feel any other emotion than _hate, burning hate._ She calls me heartless? The reason I have no heart is because she broke it. Have fun messing up my life? My life was fine until she came back and messed_ it_ up.

I sat down covered my face with my hands. I thought back to the time Annabeth and I were still together, we were sitting together on the couch her feet up on my lap and she was hugging me she told me that if we ever broke up she'd find me again. She'd find that piece in herself that knows that needs me because I am her one love. She said she's never ever forget me. She said she never would because you never forget your first love. I used to believe those words, but now I want to hate her, and I'd think if I still believed what she said to me before I'd think what I told her was utterly dumb- using that word, forget. Because I used to think that you never use the word forget with a girl who wants something permanent in her life- especially if that thing is you.

But I know something now, everything has changed.

And It's all because that bitch is back in town.

* * *

** Haha. So don't you find it funny that all the drama is on the start- I mean I think it's stupid, maybe I'm just a stupid writer.. But I didnt want them to have that kind of reunion, ya know what I mean.. The ones like "oh my gods percy?" then they just exchange numbers.. But idk maybe this was worse than that. But please give this a chance! Review. Click that review button.. Oh and yeah this maybe a stupid question but uhh how can I make percy seaweed brain-ish, he didnt seem stupid to me here... But oh well maybe im just,, stupid? Haha ok. Review. Review. Review.**

** Don't get annoyed when you read this but : Logan Lerman is SO dating Alex Daddario :D ok, im done.. Peace out brotthaaas**


	2. Can We Be Friends Again? Annabeth POV

**This is the second chapter! Yay? So guys I really hope to hit 10+ reviews... and sorry for that last chapter very short and very weird. **

**IF YOU REVIEW I'LL-I'LL MANAGE TO GET YOU DUDES SOME NACHOS, AND AND AND AN AUTOGRAPH FROM LEO BADASS VALDEZ. WHO CAN'T RESIST THAT?**

**Oh yeah and I'd like to thank the peeps who did review as guests:**

**SofiaMineAndroJ: Thanks for the inspiring, motivating and heart warming review! It really is encouraging me to write more of this story and actually get it finished! Oh and I super laughed with what you said, "Hades to the Age gap" (so TRUE) I took a picture of the review and showed it to my friend, it's good to have other shippers... So yeah hope you'd make a real account and continue to review- feeell free to give suggestions too! **

**Ooohh that's it just one guest review okkk...**

**AND GUYS WTH I HAVE 13 FOLLOWS AND 5 REVIEWS HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE. FOLLOWERS OF THIS STORY SHOW YOURSELVES I WANT TO SEE YOUR WORDS OF PRAISE/CRITICISM. PLEASE?**

**Prreeessseeenttinnnggg chapptteerrr three of you neevverr forrgeett youurr firrsstt loveee**

* * *

Annabeth POV

_It's been exactly three days six hours and twenty minutes since that encounter with Perseus Jackson and I am completely pissed at him. Freaking pissed._

_As I angrily pushed the cart around the grocery store and groaning while tossing cans of food, packs of M&M's and boxed of popcorn to it I couldn't help but roll my eyes. So, I did. I'm just really angry at Percy Jackson I can't help but let the whole world know. I've been keeping all these feelings inside all of these years and when I finally get to let them out He just fucking rejected me. I don't want to sound like a psychotic ex-girlfriend but I really believed that he still loved me. I knew he loved me but know I guess I just forced myself to believe that he truly did. When it sunk in, when I finally realized that he didn't love me anymore I felt nothing but hate. Pure burning hate, and I convinced myself that I would never ever love him again._

_Even though he was my first love, and now I don't even believe that first love shit._

_When I was almost done with my grocery shopping some idiot just had to bump into my cart._

_"Hey would you watch where you're going!" I said to him angrily. He didn't even bother to look back until when I said that._

_"Oh. I thought you weren't going to talk to me, Annabeth" he said while smirking. Oh my gods, it's Jackson. Tell me, could my day get any worse? Because I think so._

_"You. Get out of my way before we cause a scene." I said while glaring at him._

_"You wish." He said, and he clearly wanted to start a fight so I, being the mature one just pushed pass him while bumping my shoulders against his (I won't even think about the electricity I felt) and made my way to the counter. He of course followed me._

* * *

I grunted, even when I reached the counter he was still following me and of course he was behind me waiting to pay for his groceries too. I started unloading things from my cart and laying them on top of the counter when Percy started to help.

"Look Jackson, what do you want?" I ran my hands through my hair.

"Look Chase," he said mimicking me. "I just want you to stop hating me, okay. I feel really bad about it- I want to be friends can we just start over?"

I looked down and tried to get an answer out from the floor, It of course didn't give me one. My head was lifted up by Percy's thumb and for once I got to face those sea green eyes without feeling anything- no fireworks, no anger, nothing. My feelings towards him now were just neutral and impartial and now that I guess both of us had time to think everything all of what happened through we were just even handed. Clearly it shows how grown up we are and how we dealt with our problems and how we deal with them when were in front of that person and ready to apologize. I had an answer for Percy already and I knew that It was a wise one.

"So what do you say Wise Girl? Come on for old times sake..." Percy smirked.

"You can be my friend in one condition.." I smirked back.

"Dear gods what?" he said, looking restless knowing I give some pretty hardcore conditions.

"You pay for my groceries!" I said. I decided to go easy on him this time and he did a small fist pump and quickly handed his credit card to the clerk. I packed my groceries and waited for him to finish as well.

"Uh, so what made you apologize to me in a grocery?" I started a conversation as we were walking out of the place.

"Well, I figured that since we would be in a public place and there would be many people you wouldn't be able to say no and you know, you wouldn't scream at my face. And it worked!" He seemed proud of his plan.

"Pretty smart for a seaweed brain." I smiled up at him. That's when I realized how tall Percy had gotten since the last time I saw him, his still messy hair has grown longer and almost reached his eyes but he still managed to look his 'Percy way' that kind of 'I'm a grown up handsome dude but I can still act like a kid' look.

"I've always been smart. Always. All the girls tell me!" he flipped his hair- trying to imitate Justin Bieber.

"His ego is just so big..." I said under my breath looking down shaking my head and laughing. "Keep telling yourself that Percy.." I smiled to him.

"So Anna B. after we get rid of all these groceries where do you want to head to?" he asked me.

"First of all P.J. just because we are starting over doesn't mean you can give me new nicknames. And secondly, I never agreed to hang out with you."

"Oh please you just called me P.J." I stared at him "Oooohh you were being sarcastic, okay! And you have to hang out with me today, that's what friends do. Plus, I wanna know what's been going on in your life." he gave a soft smile.

"Fine."

* * *

**YAY! Percy and Annabeth are friends again. Percabeth moments? Yes. Percabeth dating? Not yet. The next chapters will be filled with humour, the growth of their friendship, old friends (please tell me who you want thalia, nico, etc.) , percabeth moments and other stuff so keep on reading! **

**PLLEEAASSEE REVVIIEWW! THANKS BYE **

**AND I'D LIKE TO SAY EVERYTHING IS JUST... **

**VERY **

**FUNNY **

**(ANNOYING PART) **

**AL. **

**ASSDFFGHJKL **

**(LEAVE ME ALONE HERE TO THINK AL STANDS FOR ALEX LERMAN NEVER GONNA HAPPEN BUT MEEEHHEEEE) **


	3. New Beginnings Percy POV

"You Never Forget Your First Love"

* * *

_oh my goodness guys I'm sorry I didn't get to keep my promise about posting two more chapters (The AN: in some part of this story: to lazy to scroll down and delete it hehe) I AM REALLY VERY SORRY. I WAS BEING AN IDIOT AND REALIZED THAT JUST A FEW DAYS AFTER GOING BACK TO SCHOOL WOULD BE MY FINALS. STUPID RIGHT? Anyways that's still kind of good cause that would mean a brand new start and new lessons.. also if I get a grade I don't like I'll write... trust me I write better when I'm mad. SORRY AGAIN GUYS. SORRY!_

_anyways. guys I'm dying over here. I really don't know if I should continue- I have no inspiration now and that bugs me so much. I know that some of you people love this story but urgghh I am just absolutely blank and I don't know what to do.. I believe in myself that I will overcome this but can I ask... should I continue? and if I will can you give some suggestions through reviewing or PM-ing me. _

* * *

**hey readers! I realized some very embarrassing mistakes on the chapter so I edited, okay? Anyways how was your new years eve celebration guys? feel free to tell me through reviewing, or not if you think that's weird. I mean you can simply say "oh it was fine" okay is this awkward? yup. (this is chapter three and you guys are lucky I wasnt too pissed to post it! I wrote this chapter so beautifully last night then it got deleted uh. haha?) REVIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW WWWWWWWWWW!**

** Sometimes I wish I had never met you. **

** Because then I could go to sleep at night not knowing there was someone like you out there. **

** - Good Will Hunting **

* * *

**PERCY POV**

When I looked into Annabeth's eyes and said, "come on, for old time's sake" I saw right through her. Now, I know that on the outside I looked like my usual idiotic and easy going self, but on the inside I was thinking very hard on what I saw from Annabeth and gave it a deeper meaning. Trust me, I could read Annabeth and see right through her easily. We were best friends even until we were dating so knowing all these little things about her was like knowing the alphabet. I know that her nose crinkles up when she doesn't like something. I know that she can't sleep at night knowing she still has something to do. I know that she doesn't like putting sugar in her coffee. I know that she only reads non-fiction books. I know that countless times before she's cried because of me. I know her story and most importantly, I know her- I know Annabeth better than anyone else.

So as I saw those eyes and saw what she was trying to tell me, I realized that she was in peace now- that actually both of us were and she had no feelings towards me and we were both just normal now and she wanted me to forget- forget everything that we were and did before, that look in her eyes was only there for about five seconds but I saw it all. I saw that look and I understood it and I understood everything else. So, taking her indirectly told message I came up with a plan for me and "Anna B." (my newly found friend) to get to know eachother... again.

As we were walking towards the exit of the grocery store, it finally sunk in- I didn't _know_ Annabeth Chase anymore, I_ knew_ her.

* * *

"Where are we going, Jackson?" Annabeth locked the door of her apartment, which was oddly very close to where I stayed.

"Honestly, I don't know so we'll surprise the both of us when we reach our destination." I replied.

We got into my car and put on our seat belts, next thing you know we were on the road. Annabeth messed the radio stations then finally settled on one, sighing and leaning back to her seat. I choked as I heard the notes of the song Annabeth and I first danced to being played. I turned my head to see her expression but there was nothing- then I remembered I never met Annabeth before so this song has no meaning to me.

I closed my eyes for a second thinking it wouldn't be so bad to remember the moment before I forget it.

**_Flashback _**

_Women in gowns and masks searched for men in suits and masks to dance with, or vice versa. I was sitting on a chair my eyes only looking for my best friend, Annabeth Chase._

_ Once I finally found her, looking beautiful in a gown made with such finesse, I told her to come with me. I took her to the gazebo I asked to be decorated for this moment and we talked and laughed for a few moments before we heard music being played nearby._

_ I smiled to myself recalling my past conversation with the band "what song should we play Mr. Jackson?" they asked, and I simply replied with a "surprise me," and I am very much surprised and pleased. I knew the song very well, it was I'll Be by Edwin McCain and I thought it fit me and Annabeth perfectly. _

_We danced beautifully until the end of the song and then I closed the space between us with a kiss. _

**_End of flashback _**

I sighed contentedly as the song and my memory ended hoping for the best for Annabeth and I's future... even if there may not even be one.

* * *

**CHAPTER FINISHED! YAY :) Thanks amigos for all the past reviews their great and I wish I could read 20+ reviews because of this chapter.. Tell you guys what, I'll make a deal if I reach 20+ reviews because of this chapter I'll post 2 chapters on the same day before I go back to school. you want that right? You could make that happen by reviewing yaayy! **

**BYE **


	4. LOST

**"You Never Forget Your First Love"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4. FINALLY. I MISSED YOU FANFICTION! INSPIRATION ONLY HIT ME NOW SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN EONS. HEEHEEE. (school social life problems reflecting this chapter might be too deep. U guys gonna get percabeth soon I promise.)**

_**Thank you guest reviewerss u people are awesome. **_

_**Keep the reviews coming :))))))))))))))) **_

* * *

_**"I can't lose you again.**_

_** I can't. **_

_**Not again. **_

_**I'm not strong enough."**_

_** - The Incredibles **_

* * *

_**Annabeth POV**_

I unlocked the door to my room, got in, shut the door and finally leaned on it and slid down holding my knees when I finally got into a comfortable sitting position. I tried to let it calm me down. The warm floor, just the sound of my breathing, and the perfect color of my apartment. But It couldn't. I had to think I needed to think- I have to know I need to know... I want to know.

I thought I understood it. I thought I understood the change and all the things that tore us into half but I don't. Then there's life and I thought I understood it too. Life is such an illusion. When you tell yourself you want to start living in the world you're in and be happy instead of staying in a room and listening to music all day thinking about the things you're going to say a person, it just flips. All of a sudden you have nothing to say anymore and you have no courage to say it, and you'd rather stay at home and be by yourself because the 'outside' is too scary.

Nothing ever happens like you imagine it will.

I almost got it right, I swear I almost did. I knew what direction I was headed and I planned it out but then up became down and left became right and I was just _lost. _It's come to that point where I already know that whenever I am about to get something I want- it's taken away from me and then I'm left lost.

Lost. That is the perfect word to describe me right now. I am lost between my head and my heart I am lost while everybody else is found. I don't get it. Why did this happen? Why am I here? Why am I left to remember what I hope wasn't a date with Percy? Why does he keep coming back to my mind? Why do pictures of him, smiling, keep flashing in front of me? Am I insane?

Why can't I forget?

I sure as hell know the answer to that, I do.

Fine, I actually had a nice time with Jackson a while ago. I was my usual sassy self and he was his idiotic self but an one point of the night he grabbed my hand looked me in the eye and said the simplest thing: I don't want us to be strangers again.

And right there at that moment I found myself lost. That was when we were in the car and I swear it was the single most awkward moment in my entire life. I think. We exchanged phone numbers but I doubt we'd ever use them.

Can I ever run away from Percy Jackson?

The answer is no.

* * *

Sorry it was short but there was nothing else to write about.. like I promise the next one will be super long and I mean it's almost my break so yaaayyyyyyyyyyyy.. :))

YOU CAN REVIEW. YOU CAN REVIEW AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT!


End file.
